Partner in Crime
by Dark Goddess Violeta
Summary: What if Lee wasn't the only one in that cop car? What if there was someone else with him? Someone else to protect Clementine? Major spoilers as the story goes on. Rated M for mature language, and possibly other things later on. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Lee Everrett sat silent looking out the window, thinking of his wife and the senator he'd killed. His wife...he didn't even know where she was now. Sitting beside him in the cop car was a girl that couldn't be older than twenty. She sat with a grim look on her face, staring at the helicopters and cars rushing by. He barely noticed as the officer up front spoke. "I reckon you didn't do it then." Lee looked up, surprised.

"Why?" The officer chuckled looking forward, speaking as if the girl wasn't there.

"Because nows the time they usually start screaming and shouting I didn't do it." He turned off the radio, annoyed. "One time I even had a crier, shouting and screamer about his mama and how he was innocent."

"...So did he do it?"

"Yea he did! They caught him beating his wife to death, and had to pull him off with all their strength." Suddenly the girl screamed, shouting at the cop.

"WATCH THE FUCKING ROAD!" The cop looked up, and jerked the wheel to the side, flipping the car...and narrowly missing the civilian that had been standing in the way of it. Lee blacked out as the car fell down the side of the hill, flipping over several times before landing with a loud crash at the bottom.

~Later~

When Lee woke up, the girl was unconscious, blood dripping from a wound in her head. There was a similar wound in Lee's leg. The cop was barely noticeable, his body on the ground a few feet away with a trail of blood leading between him and the car. After a few minutes of uncomfortable repositioning he managed to kick the window out, pulling himself out. He looked back at the girl, and started to wake her before remembering his hands were still cuffed. It'd be easier to wake her if his hands were free.

His gaze slid from the car, to the trail of blood...to the dead officer. The keys were probably on him. Great. He started towards him, uneasy. It didn't feel right, messing with the dead. He'd killed once...and even then it had only been in anger. He hadn't been thinking right. He sucked in a breath, and reached down yanking the keys up and jumping backwards as if the body would bite him. It didn't actually move, of course.

He sighed relaxing and turned around, starting towards the car...not noticing the cop shift, and start to push itself upright. Lee uncuffed his hands, and then stepped up to the car shaking the girl. "Hey...hey..." She woke up blinking and then she turned to look at Lee. He looked back, holding out the keys. She gladly took them, uncuffing herself.

"Thanks for that." She rubbed her wrists and then turned to where the cop was moments before and she frowned. "Who's blood is that?" Lee turned speaking.

"Well it's the...holy fuck..." And then the walker jumped out at him and he pushed against it, as it snapped at him trying to bite him, he just barely managed to push it back. He looked around for a weapon and his eyes fell on the car. "Get his gu-Ahh!" The walker grabbed his leg, yanking him down and jumping atop it, and Lee struggled again before the telltale sign of a gun being fired sounded, and the walker slouched a top him. He shoved it off of him, scrambling backwards. "What the fuck was that..."

The girl didn't answer, instead she bit her lip. "I don't know...but there are more than one of them." Lee looked up, and paled. There were a ton of them, all around. He looked up then, seeing a silhouette of a person.

"Hey...HEY!" The person looked at them, and then turned running away. The girl ran after the figure, and Lee stumbled upwards following her, all to aware of the things following him. He just barely pulled himself up and over the fence collapsing and gasping with the girl a few feet ahead of him, examining a tea set before looking back at him.

"By the way, my name's Jennifer. And whatever the fuck is happening...I get the feeling that it's best if we stick together."

Lee nodded, gasping as he spoke. "The name's...Lee...and I have no problem...agreeing with you."

_**To be continued...**_


	2. A New Day

**A/N- K guys, here's the game plan. Over the next few days I'm gonna be replaying The Walking Dead over and over and over again to try and learn every single possible story outcome. **

**EPISODE ONE: A New Day**

* * *

Jennifer turned to the tree house and cupped her hands over her mouth. "Hellllooooo? Anyone up there?" No answer. She shrugged and turned away, towards the house. "Shall we?" She looked over to Lee and he nodded walking onto the porch and opening the sliding glass door stepping inside with Jennifer following close behind.

"You go check upstairs, see if anyone's here. I'll check the kitchen for food, water, and...weapons I guess." Jennifer nodded, and turned towards the staircase frowning.

"Lee give me some help here, there's a book case in the way."

"Sure...did you see where that little girl went?" Jennifer shook her head and then winced. "How's that cut doing?"

"...Fine, I guess. How about that leg of yours?" Lee stood on one side of the bookcase while Jennifer stood on the other side.

"It's good I suppose...what were you doing in that cruiser?" Jennifer frowned.

"On three. And it's ahh...a long story." Lee frowned.

"One...you know why I was in the cop car, so fess up. Two..." She gripped the bookcase tighter.

"Three. And as for why I was in there...a group of about five or six men got drunk and decided to try and rape the 'weak pathetic woman.'" Together they lifted the bookcase up, before pushing it to the side. "I managed to kill three of them before the other three even realized what was happening." She moved to the bottom step.

"In the end I killed four of them and mortally wounded the other two before I got arrested." She turned and started up the steps as Lee turned back towards the kitchen, starting to search.

"Hmm...this is useless...this might help. This'll definitly come in handy." He pocketed some food and some meds, opening the next drawer. Inside of it were several things he could see no use for and a walkie talkie. He didn't know why, and he didn't question it; but he picked up the walkie and clipped it onto his waist before going back to searching.

***beep* Three new messages *beep***

Lee moved over to the answering machine, and clicked the listen to all messages button.

~After listening to the messages~

He sighed holding his head in his hands. The little girl's parents were stuck in Savannah and they were probably dead, and the little girl herself was who-knows-where.

"Daddy? Hello?" He looked up, looking left and then right before down at his waist and pulling off the walkie clicking the button.

"Hello...?"

"You have to be quiet."

"Who are you?"

"My name's Clementine."

"How old are you?"

"Eight." He turned and started walking, back into the kitchen.

"Your parents are in Savannah?"

"Yea."

"You've been all alone through all this?" He stood in front of the sink staring out the window.

"Yea, but they can't get me. I'm safe up in my tree house, see? I can see you through the window." Clementine peeked out of the tree house and waved and he waved back. She started to smile before she screamed, going back into the tree house. Lee turned around as the walker threw itself at him and he struggled with it, throwing it backwards and then turning and running...or trying to.

"Jenni-Gah!" He slipped in a pool of blood, and slammed his head against the kitchen counter. Everything was dizzy, blurry, and he was close to falling unconscious. When his vision cleared enough to focus the thing was almost on top of him...and then it got jerked backwards and Jennifer slammed it's head once, twice, thrice with a hammer before backing up and breathing heavy.

"Clementine...stay back..." She moved over to Lee then, with a worried look on her face. "Lee are you ok?"

"Uhh...Yea...just a...nothing serious." Jennifer looked at him as if he were insulting her.

"Nothing serious? The cut on your forehead is worse then mine. That's definitly serious." He frowned.

"I'm fine. I mean it." She sighed.

"Fine. Come on then, we should head out while it's still light out."


	3. A New Day Cont

Lee stood up staring down at the walker's body with a grim look before he looked at Jennifer. "I guess you've saved my life twice now." He nodded, as if to say thanks. His gaze then slid over to Clementine and he kneeled before her. "Hey."

She seemed shy, answering slowly. "...Hey."

"Clementine, right?" She nodded, slowly.

"Where are you parents?" She glanced at the picture of her with her parents sitting on the bench.

"In Savannah...they left me with Sandra, my babysitter...those things...they got her a few days ago." Lee frowned, as Jennifer stepped outside, looking around to make sure no one or nothing would get a chance to surprise them.

"You've been alone through all this?" She nodded.

"Yea...those things can't get in my tree house. The only time I've gone down in the past few days has been to gather food and resources...and to look around...like earlier when I saw you two..." She looked away. "I was trying to decide whether to wait for you to walk under the tree house and drop a hammer on your head or not."

"Hey, guys? We need to get going. It's going to be safer at day time then it is at night." Jennifer stood in the screen door, looking at Clem and Lee, a look of longing quickly replaced by a look of grim determination. Lee stood up, holding out a hand for Clementine. Hesaintly she took it.

"Let's go look for help." Together they started towards the door, stepping out and turning around the side of the house, towards the road. The trio that would look like a family to any other stepped out and pushed open the gates freaking out two people.

"Whoa! Don't eat us!" Lee held up his hands as the pair backed up against their truck.

"We're not gonna hurt you, but if you let us go with you, we'll help you out." It was Jennifer who had spoken.

"...Alright...this car's in the way of our truck, and as long as it's here we can't go anywhere."

Lee started towards the car, Jennifer and Clem moving to do the same. "Alright let's move it away." He leaned to speak to Clem. "Clementine why don't you keep watch for us, and tell us if any walkers show up." Clementine nodded.

"Ok Lee." As they started to move it, Shawn spoke to him.

"Is she yalls daughter?" Lee pushed at the same time as Jennifer, Shawn, and the last guy.

"No. We're neighbors, and we came together to survive this stuff...we were getting out of Atlanta...but the plan changed when we found Clementine." Slowly, they moved the car just as Clementine shouted.

"LEE! Walkers!" He looked backwards, and then ran to her picking her up and jumping in Shawn's car as Jennifer and Greene (or whatever he's called) got in as well.

**~3 Days Later~**

The car sputtered and died and Lee got out, holding the door open for Clem and Jennifer. "Guess that's as far as she's going."

Lee looked forward, speaking. "Then it's far enough."

Jennifer sighed before looking at the pharmacy. "I really hope that pharmacy has some supplies..." Lee glanced at her, getting the message.

"Even if it doesn't, we'll find some stuff somewhere. I know what to look for...I uhh...worked in pharmacies before this all started." He also knew not to piss her off, especially not if she didn't have any supplies.

Even as they started towards the pharmacy Duck pointed at a man scavenging through a truck. "Hey dad look!" All of them looked and Kenny started shouting.

"HEY! We could use some help if yo-ah fuck." The man looked up, and half his face was peeled off, blood covering his face, with flesh in hands. Even as the echo of Kenny's shout started spreading outwards, walkers began to pour out of everywhere.

"Shit. I'm not in the fucking mood for this shit." And to Lee's surprise, Jennifer pulled a shotgun out of her backpack, pointing it toward where the majority of them were coming from. She didn't even aim, just pointed in the direction and pulled the trigger. After three shots, the only sound that answered was the clicking sound of an empty clip. "Damnit...Lee, protect Clementine."

Lee didn't need to be told that, pulling out a pistol as he aimed at one of them. He'd die before he'd let them get to Clem. "Kenny! Get Katjaa and D-" Several gunshots rang out.

"GET THEM INSIDE!"

"COME ON, GET IN!" Standing at the door to the pharmacy, a lady was shooting walkers, a guy holding open the door. Clem and Jennifer ran for the door, followed by Katjaa and Duck. Kenny, Lee, the lady, and the guy ran inside, the guy slamming the door shut and locking it with a padlock as he went into the store itself.


End file.
